Question SaNiTy?
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Alpha and Omega have escaped, and have brought a present along for the ride. Marc's has been captured by the two top villains. And they are acting odd, even for insane twins. But, their plans or Marc may be darker and more scary then he thought. Because now his own sanity is at stake. Rated T for blood and methods of torcher.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 1**

**Escaping**

_The twins have escaped, Alpha and Omega have escaped!_

The alarmed blared out through the WHOOP tower, the spies Marc, Megan, Tony, and Lee were already on persuite of twin Alpha. THey had to split up in order to coner them.

Marc and Megan went after Alpha. While Tony ad Lee went after twin two Omega.

Marc and Megan began to spot Alpha's figure running away. His insane laughter cut through the air like a knife. Marc narrowd his eyes and nodded to his sister. They both jumped from the walls ready to bring down the target.

Tony and Lee were doing the same, Omega had hid in the WHOOP training stage. He was hiding away in the shadow's, giggled when he saw how scared Tony looked. Rather funny to see them so pertrified.

But, he hoped his brother got the target. He was only going to buy enough time for him. He lunged out of the darkness taking Tony by surpise.

"Haha! This is fun, it's been a while spies!" he laughed, people thought they were insane. Oh yes he was, and both twins liked it that way.

Alpha laughed at the spies, they were so funny. He loved to taunt them, even though he could win just like that. It's just more fun to play with your target.

He had to make his move, the spies went to jump off the walls to kick him. He laughed and gripped Megan's leg flipping her into the wall. She yelped in pain then fell silent, she was out cold.

Alpha then attacked Marc head on, he grabbed a steel pipe. Alpha flipped Marc's hands behind his and used incredible strength to tie a good knot. He held Marc close to him and laughed in his ear.

"Oh is the brainy one giving up." Marc growled at him and struggled in his binds, no use he was trapped. He gave up knowing there was no way out. Alpha grinned and made the boy starte walking.

"Good boy," he sneered, Marc only prayed that his team would help him. A noise at the end of the hall made his hopes shoot up.

"Hehe, sorry brother." it was Omega, knocking aside an out cold Lee. Both twins shared their laughed then looked at Marc. The boy felt like he should run but couldn't, he was going to die.

He closed his eyes as both twins lightly touched his face. He open his eyes at the gentle touch from two master minds. They both grinned at him and wrapped their arms around him. Not what he was expecting.

"Don't worry you'll..." started Alpha.

"Understand in a few days." finshed Omega with a insane laughter. The two twins slowly dragged Marc away from the ruined building. He stared at the WHOOP building as the door got closer to them.

Out they went rain poured onto Marc's face. he didn't know what was going on, btu when the twins hugged him it felt like everything was fine. But they are evil, why would he feel something like that.

He felt to tired to think; and slowly the WHOOP building became a blur as sleep claimed the spy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 2**

**Will Power**

Marc opened his eyes to a dark room, he was sitting it one small light. Chained to a table, he went to move to struggle but his body was till waking up. He gazed around the room for any sign as to where he was. _Looks to be a warehouse. _He thought, slowly passign his gaze to his surroundings.

"I see you've woken up?" said a high boyish voice from the shadows, Marc gazed in the direction of it. There in the darkness stood twin one, Alpha. The twin giggled insanely, and walked up to where Marc layed.

"What do you want you freak!" Marc yelled at Alpha, the twin only smirked and leaned forward to his face.

"Isn't it not clear yet Marc" said another voice, Omega. He walked ot the other side of his with the same smirk that Alpha had. He touched Marc's arm lightly, Marc shivered lightly at the odd movement.

"Don't worry it will..." started Omega

"All make sence soon." laughed Alpha, finshing his brothers sentence. They gave one finally insane laughter together; then Alpha made his finger grow sparks. Marc's eyes went wide as Alpha slowly went to touch him.

The sparks made contact, and pain pulsed through his body. Marc cried out in pure terror and pain. The twins laughed at his fibble attemps to break free. He was literly helpless with them.

"Oh Marc," Omega sneered at the boy who was gasping after electric waves was pumped into his nerves.

"You'll join us very soon." Alpha finished with a laugh, so that was there plan to turn him.

"Never in this life time!" Marc spat at them, they only shrugged.

"Maybe to now, but soon." they said in unision, both hands joined to creat green electric. They touched Marc's arms and laughed at his pain.

Marc was screaming in agony, the twins power was abnormal. They were literly trying to make him just a insane as them. Tears began to roll down his face, he was in a lot of pain.

He felt very cold and tired, so much firey pain. He wanted to move, but his body was stopped in place. the twins only laughed and went about making a video to WHOOP. About there little experiment.

Jerry looked at the disk and the sender, his eyes went wide. He pushed a red button to send Megan Lee and Tony to him.

Three scream were heard down the tube as the sibs fell onto the floor. Tony on the bottom. Lee looked up a Jerry and shot up.

"Jer, and news on missing sib Marc?" Jerry nodded slowly and held up the disk. He handed it to the machine who in turn played the disk.

Screams filled the room, all of them could tell it was Marc. TOny looked pale ans so did Megan, Lee's face was in anger. On the screen Alpha and Omega showed themselves.

"Hello WHOOP, we hope you enjoyed our experiments screams." laughed Alpha, Lee growled low, Megan's eyes narrowed at he screen, Tony looked pale still.

"Marc is getting a lot of electric shoved into his nerves. He'll soon crack." sneered Omega, Alpha smiled at them and laughed.

"If you want to try and save him, the more the merrier." they said in unison as the screen went dark, not before Marc screamed again.

Jerry sighed and looked very worried. Marc was being tormented by the two twins, but why?

"Jer, we need to find out were Marc is." said Lee looking at the boss man, Jerry nodded and got to work. He found the closes palce from where the disk was found. An abandon warehouse.

"Alright spies, this is a very dangoures mission. Just search and rescue, find Marc and get out of there." he told them then pushed a button for them to get a ride. Then held his head, rubbing his temples. Only time can tell now.

Alpha nodded to Omega who stopped shocking Marc. The boy panted, he was very weak. They gave a insane laugh and started to set up the traps for the spiesto come. Marc's could barly see where the traps were being palce. Then finally his world went dark.

**Oh-no there tormenting him, I wonder how long it will take for him to finally crack. Until next time LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 3**

**Fall**

"So where is this palce?" asked Tony in the back on the auto drive car. Lee shrugged as the car began to turn down another dirt road. Megan looked very worried about her brother, it's hard to think about waht he was going through.

"I can't get his screams out of my head." she said out loud. Lee brushed her shoulder lightly for comfort. They all three were worried about their brother. Lee couldn't either, they sounded like years of nightmares all at once.

"Is that the place?" asked Tony who looked up at the warehouse, a sence of doom was all aroudn it. Lee paled and nodded, that was it. A small scream was heard, Marc.

The car stopped and out the spies went. Then it parked in a dark place and waited for them to come back. They tne began to climb the side of the building.

"I sure hope Marc is alright." said Megan, Lee didn't hear was to concentrated on how to get Marc out with out Alpha or Omega run in.

The spies quietly walked into the warehouse, upon closer inpection it was another OPPSIE lab. Lee narrowed his eyes, it was a little too quiet. The spies enter through a shaft int he top and peered over the edge.

There in a small light was Marc's he was awake but strapped to a table. Over him stood Alpha and Omega, they smirked at the boy.

"They should be here soon Marc, and you'll get the best seat." he laughed at the boy, Marc gritted his teeth. Omega touched his arm and sighed.

"Just give up, your trapped." he giggled, Marc growled under what little breath he had. he was in so much pain it wasn't funny. Alpha shrugged and laughed again.

"You'll soon be just like us, will be your brothers soon." he said holding up a vile of green water. He took a needle and got some out, he started to move to Marc when a rock hit his head.

Omega looked up to see the other three, all had anger in their eyes. Alpha got up a growled in anger, then smirked.

"Looks like you have come here early." he laughed then jumped up at them with lighting fast speed. Omega took the youngest, while Megan and Lee took on Alpha.

Marc stared up at htem fighting, and tried ot warn them they were being lead to a trap. But his voicebox hurt, he couldn't speak. He could only watch his sibs be lead to it. He felt tears try to rise up, but he couldn't show weakness now. He was happy his sibs had come to save him.

Alpha kicked at Megan sending her to a net, Lee luckly pulled her away in time, Tony was haveing his own problem, Omega was faster then he was. The tiwn pushed the yellow clad boy near lite gas. Heading stare for some gun powered.

Lee's eyes went wide, these twins were already willing to kill. But why for Marc, wait didn't they say 'turn him into them'. Lee's eyes widen again, he knew what their plans were for Marc. They had to get him away from the twins

But, they could all be dead by then. He watch the lite get closer to the powder. It's a clse shave, btu it will have ot do. Whiel Alpha was distarcted Lee made his way to his brother; Megan and Tony would have to deal with Alpha and Omega.

He ran to him moving passed all the traps. He quickly unstraped Marc, and shook him awake.

"Marc, come on man we go to move and fast." he said help Marc's up and off the table. Marc's leaned on his brothers shoulder, this was all happening to fast. He staggered to the exit, but then fell to his knees.

"Marc! You've got to-" he as cut short when he saw the lite gas too close. He signaled Mega and Tony to come help, but they had to get out fast. Lee had to make the choice, leave his brother and they all three survive. Or save Marc, but might die in the process.

"Come on guys lets get out of here." he siad looked at Marc's stunned face. He looked down saddly, then ran out. He didn't look back.

"But what about-" started Tony, Lee shook his head and ran out. the other two looked unsure, but in the end followed. Marc looked hurt, they left him to die.

Alpha jumped down and gripped Marc's hand, he looked at him confused. The twin only smirked and with his brother ran out the building with Marc. They sat Marc down on the pavment, and stared at his shocked face.

"Well that was drama," sneered Alpha, then bent down to Marc's face. Omega was keeping watch for any WHOOP agents.

"Looks like they didn't care." said the twin sadly, Marc's eyes were wide with shock. They just left him like that, how could they he was their brother. Alpha touched his cheek lightly.

"They didn't even seem like your siblings." he told him. Marc's eyes went wide, he was right. Alpha knew he had already won. Marc's looked up at him confused.

"But me and Omega could, what do you say?" he asked the former WHOOP spy. Marc looked down think then looked up at the twin.

"I'm listening.".

**I know fast, but I had ot get this chapter done with. I am not good with fight sence. LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Marc?**

Lee layed his heaed back onto his pillow, he hated himself for leaving him like that. Now he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that something bad had happen. His brother seemed a little unstable when he saw him.

He had a bad feelign that he survived and soemthing horrible happen. Megan and Tony could feel it to, it was as if Marc was no more.

They only hope Jerr would WHOOP them to say Marc survived. But non of them really knew if that was want to hear. It was hard to say, like somehting heavy lay over the sibs. Like death was upon them.

Just then the MPCom went off, Lee, Megan, and tony all rushed to it and open it up. Jerr was smiling at them.

"Hello spies, I have good news Marc is alive. But I think he is still trapped by Alpha and Omega." this made them sigh in relife, there bro was still alive. But now it's time for another rescue mission.

"Jerr do you know where he is at?" asked Megan, Jerry nodded and pressed a button. The floor underneath the spies vanished and they disappered. Jerry moved up to them as they slide threw the tunnel.

"As a matter of fact Marc's tracker is still online; there in that mountain side cave where you guys were captured the first time." he explained, as they appered in the WHOOP jet.

Jerry punched in the place and autodriving took over. He handed out the tools.

"The WHOOP lasso, it will come in handy when you need to tie up someone fast." he told Tony who looked at it curiously.

"Last we have the WHOOP red spray paint. It can be used to burn throught any metal substance." Lee tucked it onto his belt. Then Jerry sighed slowly.

"I hope that we can get Marc back this time. but, what I am trying ot figure out is why they would go to the place they did before." all spies were stummbed on that one, that was a good question. The timer went beep.

"Ah, were here. Good luck spies." he said, as they dropped to the ground below. They landed in front of they cave entance. It was quiet, too quiet. They open the door and walked in slowly, they held up there gadgets if the twins came out from any where.

They go to the main part, only to see nothing. This was odd?

"Oh hello, nice of you to come be." said a voice behind them as arms wrapped around them. Alpha stepped out of the shadows with this twin brother Omega. They smirked at the helpless spies, they struggled to get gadgets. But it failed, they took all there wepons and put them into tubes. Just like the first time.

"That was too easy brother." Omega said to Alpha, the other twin laughed and shook his head.

"No were just getting better." he concluded to Omega, they laughed in unison. Lee growled at them, and struggled in the confined space. He hated tight spaces. Tony was also struggling, Megan glared at the twins.

"Where is our brother!" she yelled at the twins, they mocked her. alpha laughed at her angry face.

"Who are you-" started Alpha.

"Talking about?" finshed Omega. They laughed as they all graowled at them.

"Where is Marc you two faced twins!" yelled Lee now he was clearly angry. Alpha shrugged to Omega, who nodded.

"Oh, you mean our experiment?" asked Alpha innocently, Lee nodded. Omega laughed at him, then looked a Alpha with a smile.

"Why don't you asked him yourself." they said in unison, thye behind them a figure stepped into the light.

The spies gasped as what stepped in the light was Marc. Only he looked different, he had the same smile as the twins. He also had white hair with red eyes, the same suite as Alpha and Omega. He looked like them!

"M-Marc?" asked Megan in a scared voice, Marc smirked and Alpha put an arm around him.

"You see Marc has agreed to be our brother now." he laughed, Omega took the other shoulder.

"Yes, and he did so willingly." said Omega. The two of them laughed. Marc smiled at his former sibs. Lee stared in horror at this thing that was once his brother! Megan felt like she was going to cry. Tony tried not to look into Marc's eyes.

"M-Marc?" asked Lee confused, Marc let out a insane laughed jsut like the twins. His voice was still the same, only had a tint of crazy to it.

"I'm not Marc, I'm Beta." he said in a low eerie voice. Lee refused to believe this was happening. How could he let something like this happen to his little bro?


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 5**

**Turth?**

Lee sighed as his brother left with the twins, it was just sad to see him like this. And what would Jerry think!? This day just keeps getting _better _and _better_. Lee didn't really know what to do to help his brother. It was all blank inside his head, the main question is how to get him back to sanity?

It's getting harder to think for him, he was very tired. All they did today was school and spy work. Lee's eyes were starting to get heavy. He tried to get Megan to talk to him, to keep im awake. As he looked at her she and Tony were already passed out.

Lee held back a yawn, even though the tube was a weird place. He could feel himself getting sleepy. Until finally the realm of dreams took him.

**MARC'S POV**

Something seemed off, but what? I felt different some how. But, I didn't always think much about it. My name, my true name...what was it again. Oh yeah Marc, but that dosen't matter any more. I am Beta.

Alpha was talking to Omega about they would do with our _guest_. I really didn't seem to hear most of it. Only that the OPPISE agents, my lying parents, would possible come here.

How are they lying, after they whiten my hair and my eye's changed. Don't ask me. We got into WHOOP for some wespon's, I was looking for a file on use. But, what I really found was a file on me. I peered through it and what I read shocked me.

_Beta seems to have forgotten all about his past. WHOOP has managed to erase his memory completely on his former self. His progress as a spy has went up much more then we expected._

_His smarts for being a twin has been very useful to us. Though his powers have completely vanish, we think we may be able to use them soon. This experiment has been a first for us, after OPPSIE gave him to us. We gave him a life as Marc Clark, and since then he has not asked any question about himself._

_We may have just made the biggest break though in WHOOP history._

At first I thought it was the twins playing mid games on me. But now I can tell who's lying and who's not. They never planted it there. So what was on there was true. I couldn't believe that WHOOP had lied to me!

I sighed and looked at Alpha, he was nodding to what his brother suggested. They just wanted me there, possible to keep an eye on me. Ever since I read that paper, I have been feeling...off.

Maybe I'm just tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. I felt my eye's growing heavy, I was just going to take a nap. After I closed my eyes, sleep took me.

**DREAM RELAM**

Where am I? Oh yeah I feel asleep when Alpha and Omega where talking. But this dosen't feel like a dream.

"Are you sure he is out cold brother?" a said a voice that sounded like. I looked to the left to see a boy with white hair in a black and green suite. He was passed out on the table and over top of him was Jerry's sister and Jerry.

"Yes," said Jerry lookign down at the boy, "Marc Clark, that is the name we shall give him.".

"But, brother what if Alpha and Omega find him?" a hint of worry in her voice, Jerry sighed.

"We will keep a close eye on him." he sighed and smiled at me. How was I remembering this, unless I am seeing htme how I remeber as Marc. But, my ears are the only thing on.

I knew this was real, because I could barly see their faces. I felt anger to them, would they have thought I would have turned evil?! Why didn't they tell me!? WHY DID THEY LIE TO ME ABOUT MY TRUE SELF!?

I could feel something rise in me, green spraks came form my hand. I knew that my power was awakening. I felt like something long asleep was now awake for the firs titme in a long time.

How dare WHOOP lie to me. But, what else did they have in mind?

**REALITY**

Alpha smiled as he could feel Marc's power awaken. He was on his way at last. WHOOP was foolish to hide the boy. Now long lost secret will surface. And maybe the truth behind the lies will be found.

The only question is, who is telling the truth and who is not?

**Short I know, but I love cliffhangers. Do you think what Marc read was true? Next chapter true things will be found. And the truth shall show itself to the world. Only dream memories can tell the turth. Until next time LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 6**

**Truths and Lies**

I sat there staring out at the passing clouds. In a few minuets his my parents would be here. How did I know?

_FlashBack_

_Karen and Cal Clark, took a seat in front of a very worried Jerry. I gritted my teeth at that accursed man. My parents seemed confused at what they were doing there._

_"Where are we?" asked my mom, she looked around at the dark room. Jerry spoke in a grave voice._

_"Mr and Mrs. Clark, we need your help in stopping two evil twins again." he stated simply, as two hair dryer things were placed on their heads._

_"What is the meaning of this." my father yelped, I could hear Alpha giggled at this. I guess in was because of their simple mindedness. Even I grinned at his outburst._

_With in a few moments they had remembered everything. I narrowed my eyes, no one knew what had happen to me. They think I am dead. For over a good five weeks, that was all they though. _

_Now they knew I was alive, thanks to my idiot siblings. And want to come a rescue me. I smirked at this, Alpha laughed quietly._

_"They are deluded." he laughed, Omega chuckled in agreement._

_"They always did think they knew everything about me." I laughed, Alpha placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Well brothers, how about we plan a __fun__ reunion for the Clarks." I nodded as did Omega, we jumped down and ran out into the darkness._

Present

And now here I am, we had just got done with the traps. The whole time Megan pleaded with me, very amusing to listen to. She really thought they had brainwashed me or something.

I plan on getting them to say the truth to me. Alpha and Omega know this, and think it would be better for me to hear it from them. I turned my head to the doors. There they stood, armed and ready.

I smirked and told the twins, we giggled and went into position. My spy parents, rather lamely, walked into the room. Tony really does take after them. I grinned at the thought, but still none of them will be awake to see what becomes of the town.

My parents fell for the first trap, which was right in front to the kids. Hosted in the air by a net, all gadgets falling to the ground.

"Hehehe~ Why what a funny sight." laughed Alpha, I lingered behind as the last shock. Omega laughed also.

"Right brother, fell for the FRIST trap we set." I smirked at this statement, this was all to fun. Who knew that being like the twins was this much fun.

_This is not fun and you know it. _Whispered a voice in my mind, I growled inside for it to shut up. I am not ever going to forgive them for this. None of them.

"What have you done to our family, and where is our son!" yelled Karen, possible referring to me.

"Don't worry he is..." started Alpha.

"Just fine." finished Omega.

"Where is he?" asked Cal in a dark growling voice. They looked at each other, then back at my 'mother and father'.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." they said in unison, I walked out of the shadows and smiled at their faces.

They had shocked expressions, then it turned into angry scowl.

"Beta! I though OPPSIE erased your memory." muttered Cal, so they did remember me.

"Marc, oh no. I told you we should have told him sooner!" yelled Karen at Cal, who flinched at my mother rage.

"So What the file said was true!" I yelled in anger, more so insanity. They looked at each other, Karen gave Cal a firm angry look. He made a funny sound and sighed.

"Yes." he said simple, my eyes went ice blue for a moment. Then went back to red. Alpha gave a sad sigh, and shook his head.

"We tried to warn you," he stated, Omega joined in.

"You should never tamper with life and memories." the twin said simply.

"You WHOOP and OPPSIE spies never learn." we all three said in one voice, then laughed walking away.

The former spies watch their adoptive son, they could never feel more un-trustworthy then they did now. It was all their fault.

For that is what I heard from their thoughts, good they should feel that way.

They after all lied to me, they deserve to suffer.

**I'm Back People. And yes I am going to finish this story. I hope by the end of this week. What do you think, and thank you for the reviews. Each one makes me want to write more. I love it when people love my stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 7**

**You Know What?**

Of course the escaped a few hours after what they told me. Now we were fighting to get them back into the tubes.

I grinned and kicked down on the floor where Megan had been standing. Even though is pained her, she keep fighting. I jabbed at her, causing her arm to go limp at the sudden blow.

I laughed as she gasped, Alpha took over and went to crush her. She rolled out-of-the-way, I fought off Lee and Tony. They were strong, but I was stronger now. My first fight as a twin was going well, the power was a lot more than I thought.

the sound of beeping caught me attention, Karen was holding a bomb. SHe yelled at the kids to stand back. And she flung it to the ceiling, rocks started to crush down on us.

I didn't have time to react fast enough, then everything went black.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_I woke up, my boy back to normal. I felt happy again, there wasn't this anger inside me. It was gone! I slowly got to my feet, my cargo pants and blue shirt on. _

_I felt like me again! I smiled and gripped my arms. It was all gone, but why? I didn't feel the need to make my family suffer, what is going on?_

_"Hey, I see you came to." said a voice, it sounded like mine only a little higher. I looked around to see a boy with Beta's suite. is hair was spiked back just like Beta's._

_"You know..." he began, his back turned to me. I walked up to him, but didn't get more than five feet away. The white and black room twisted and turned a little like a whirlpool._

_"I though once I was you, I would be happy again. When I saw the twins that day, I felt my energy connect with them again." he confessed to me. I was confused, I thought I was Beta, but this guy. What?_

_"I am you, and you are me. I thought if I made you feel alone, you would become me." he told me, then a long, sad sigh came out. I took a step forward._

_"But, now since we are together, I have felt something...Something I couldn't explain at first." I looked at him, he looked up to the white and black ceiling._

_"So you are Beta?" I asked, my voice was normal again. He nodded, and looked down._

_"The feeling was like a hole in my heart. I felt so lonely, and un-wanted. I thought it was because I have never seen the twins, and I needed time to adjust to you." he chuckled at that. It echoed out in this empty place, I shivered._

_"But, it wasnt that. It was because I miss being you." he said, he turned around. He was me only a more evil version. He smiled sadly, and walked to me._

_"You showed me how to live Marc. You gave me a heart, something the twins never had." he handed me a necklace, it had his symbol on it. He gripped my hand and the symbol in it._

_"Beta, you are strong enough to live with out me. Why don't you?" he gave me a sad smile, his blue eyes looked into my brown ones. An overwhelming pain washed over me, I saw things. Memories that were lost when my memory was erased. _

_The were painful and resentful, everyone was harsh. Screams and burning faces, I was running away from OPPSIE. I was trying to prove i wasn't evil. All I want is a family, a love I never felt before._

_One after the other, they each got more heavy in pain. I panted as the finished, tears streamed down my face. He was just a person, he was still human. Beta just wanted to be human._

_A signal tear came down my cheek, as gray feathers circled me. Beta was now apart of my heart, he was me. I was waking up, not as Beta. I smiled and took a breath of air._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

I open my now dark brown eyes, the rocks pushed off due to Beta's output energy. I gripped my symbol, and smiled.

"I finally understand."

**Sorry it took so long! But the next two chapters will be the last :(**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
